


crush culture.

by nookmin



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare, and that ex is yall know who..., mention of ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookmin/pseuds/nookmin
Summary: All you could see was a huge smile coming from Spongebob as Squidward felt himself building up a small yet not-visible smile, but he felt it for sure, "Do you have a crush Squidward?"There was a huge moment of silence until he finally spoke out, "No, why would I?"
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	crush culture.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad, but really, not many people read my fanfictions there, but it was such a gem writing this!

Boring. This day is pure boredom, but then again, how is your day going to be boring when you have an annoying sponge right behind you making burgers?

_"Mmmph.."_ he let out a small groan, not trying to cause any attention, he really didn't want to hear Spongebob's voice right now. He just wants this day to end already, he didn't like his job, he's so unhappy with life, or is he?

_"Squidward! Are you bored?_" oh, great.. speaking of the devil, he finally opened his bothersome mouth, he sounded so intrigued and.. he could feel the sponge wanting to ask another question. He didn't want to be apart of this.

_"What does it seem like?"_ Squidward rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone and a frown on his face, he faced Spongebob and leaned onto the side of the boat, well, boat-register I suppose you would call it.

_"Mm.. it sure does seem like it! Wanna play a game?"_ so energetic, so full of life.. huh.. why is the squid getting familiar vibes of his tone? Why does it sound so... nostalgic?

He scrunched up his nose, clearly bothered but hit him with a remark, _"Does it involve you shutting up?"_

Spongebob let out a huge burst of laughter, you know, his very annoying laugh? Yeah, that, was he supposed to sound like a dolphin or something? Squidward sure didn't know, but he knows that his laughter will be the death of him one day. _"You're so funny Squiddy!"_

He shrugged with still a frown on his face, for some reason, he didn't like how this nickname was in Spongebob's mouth all the flipping time._ "Let's just kill time before I kill mine with boredom."_

What could be the damn worst, he thought, he knew that Spongebob was the type to come up with very childish games that didn't have much to think about, he knows the sponge so well.

_"Alrighty! Let's.. ask each other questions to get to know each other!"_ uh, don't they both know each other very well? Why did it feel like Spongebob was secretly waiting for this moment to come, why did it feel like.. he already has so many questions for him?

_"We gotta tell the absolute truth!_" he continued, then smiled at Squidward which just made him look down at the floor as he nodded, oh barnacle.. in what did he get into? He knows he can't back down or else this kid will burst into tears.

_"Sure, whatever. I don't have anymore dignity you know.."_ he once again, rolled his eyes, then tried to look back at him, trying to tell him with his little glance to start asking already.

_"Oh! What's your favorite color?_" really... starting with the stupid icebreaker you find at typical meetings with strangers you completely don't care about and don't even like because flip no?

_"Mnmn.. turquoise, sometimes yellow is fine."_ he quickly looked at Spongebob, who already had notes in his hand and put down what Squidward said.. he.. really wanted to memorize this...

_"Now you ask me!"_

_"Oh, uh, right.. why are you so annoying?"_

_"Silly Squidward! I'm annoying because I want others to not feel alone, it's honestly really scary when you're all by yourself you know? I have to annoy some people to remind them that they're not alone in Bikini Bottom!_" ah barnacle.. why does he have to make everything so wholesome yet so annoying? It was nice to hear something like that, but it just bothered him knowing that.. he's such a jerk to this sponge, but.. doesn't he deserve it? Well.. no, he doesn't.

_"Have you ever considered that maybe others like being alone?"_

_"You can't ask two questions in a row!"_

Answer, my, question.. was all that Squidward could think, he just wanted him to take a stupid clue already! He wants to be alone, he needs to be alone.

_"Okay, okay.. how were you like in high school?"_

Oh, did, did he go there? If he wants an honest answer, he wasn't the same, he wasn't the Squidward everyone knows nowadays.. but, is it even okay to tell him this?

_"I don't need to tell you Spongebob."_

_"You agreed to play!"_

He technically did.. and he didn't want to deal with crying sponges today.

_"I used to be full of life, into playing the clarinet and into art... I was like you, until I met someone that I thought changed my life into something better, but all they did was crush my hopes and dreams, they destroyed my true self._" his voice kept lowering by each letter.. he, really didn't like talking about his past, but then again, who does?

_"Oh, Squiddy... I'm sorry... But, if it makes you feel better.. I'm here for ya!"_ well, thanks, but he doesn't believe that he will feel better with that, because he knows very well Spongebob is always "there for him". It got annoying half of the time.

_"As if I care now... So, why did you decide to work here?"_

_"Tough question... but, in the end.. it was all because of you Squidward!"_

Huh? Because of him? What.. what does he mean... there was a visible surprised yet confused expression on Squidward's face, _"What do you mean by that Sponge?"_

_"You keep asking questions in a row! That's not how the game works.."_

_"You're being insufferable right now."_

All you could see was a huge smile coming from Spongebob as Squidward felt himself building up a small yet not-visible smile, but he felt it for sure, **_"Do you have a crush Squidward?"_**

Oh, what, a crush? The kind that makes you believe in many fantasies and make you unfunctional in the very end? The type to destroy you in any way possible?

He didn't want to answer this question truthfully, because, not even he knows if he has a crush or not, he doesn't even know what a true definition of crush means, does it mean 'I strongly despise you but I honestly think you're a big part of my life and I need you here.'? He didn't know what his heart felt towards anyone, he doesn't know what the whole love cult thing is about.

There was a huge moment of silence until he finally spoke out, **_"No, why would I?"_**

_"Oh, because I know a certain someone that has a crush on you!"_

A..a.. certain someone, eh? His mind was fumbling over the idea of someone having a 'crush' on him, he wasn't very kind toward anyone, he barely even talks to other people, especially when it's people he shares no interest with or that are far too bothersome. _"And who's that certain someone..?"_ he asked, with a visible stutter and a small blush on his cheeks.

_"Breaking the rules yet again Squiddy?"_

No, no, no, just please tell him, he can't anticipate any longer, he wants to know who loves him, he wants to see if he can return the feelings, which is least likely, but.. he's starving for love, what do you expect? He just wants someone, he wants someone in his life that never will leave... no matter what.. but, for some reason, it feels like he already has that someone, but where are they?

_"Ah.. stop playing with my emotions Spongebob.."_

_"Wait, wait! Let me ask the last question for you!"_

_"Go wild then."_

_"Would you believe that I have a crush on you?"_

Shocked, he was shocked. He didn't know how to completely react, he knew that question was wild, he wasn't prepared at all. His tentacles were starting to feel a bit sweaty, beginning to feel.. tense.. he felt very tense, he hated this feeling. Why.. out of all the fish in the sea, why did it have to be him?

Why did it seem like his heart was beating.. he possibly can't.. he can't return the feelings, or can he? This is so awkward.. they kept glancing at each other, Spongebob was waiting for an answer, but Squidward wasn't ready, he didn't want to let anything out of his feelings, he didn't want to be like 'yeah, I believe you, now let's make out!' because that's not what he wanted, he didn't want this to be too quick, or maybe he's just making a what-if situation without actually meaning it and he's out here overthinking the whole situation, overthinking their whole future and so much more.. They're supposed to be working, no... why did he even agree to play in the first place? This is pure torture for him, all he could feel was butterflies in his stomach, he felt like he could throw up...

_"I don't know, depends if you're being serious or horsing around."_

_"I'm not a horse Squidward.."_

He looked genuinely upset, wait.. could it be true? Gah! Stop toying with him already Spongebob, it's been more than years, it's been so long, just tell him how you feel.. stop making him suffer.

_"Pointing out the obvious."_

There was a loud gulp coming from Spongebob, _"I have a crush on ya Squiddy!"_

_Oh._

_Oh._ **_OH._**

It all started clicking, it started making sense.. the reason of why he was always flirting with him, the reason of why he knew that he annoyed him but kept doing it, the reason of why he was always clinging onto him. Why did it take so long for Squidward to finally notice.. he hated this even more now, he always thought the sponge was unable to have romantic feelings for anyone, he believed that even himself was unable to feel anything.

_"I.. thanks... so do I.. I guess..."_

Oh, barnacle. He messed up.

There was an overjoyed sponge, it looked like he was about to burst out into pure joy and happiness, and well, yeah, he did.

Squeals, squeaks and even more squeals.

_"Thank you so much Squiddy! You made me the happiest sponge!"_ he jumped onto Squidward and began to snuggle him, oh dear, he was clinging onto him as if his life depended on it.

_"This **isn't** a marriage proposal."_

Oh, how he sure hated crush culture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comment if you liked it and leave kudos, thank you once again!


End file.
